May Angels Lead You In
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: She was young. Too young. May angels lead her in.


_So, I still have writer's block for Earthquake, phooey :(_

_But I was listening to Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World, and I just got so inspired._

_WARNING: I think this is extremely emotional. Or at least it was for me, I actually cried while writing it._

_Listen here: www . you tube . com / watch?v=5KPu7QhYY_0_

_Key point: I don't want to spoil it, but at the end in the RV with the pictures and stuff, listen to the song from at about 2:00, and when the guitar kicks in, I imagine that's when he loses it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>May Angels Lead You In<em>

She was so young. Too young. They were both young, just starting their lives together. They were happy together, even after four years of dating through high school, they were still madly in love with each other. He was going to propose to her, on Valentine's Day actually, call him cheesy, but that was his plan. He'd been planning on doing it for a while, but never found the right time. Now... he'll never have a chance.

Before it all began, they were happy, care-free. They had just graduated from high school, excited to begin their new adult life together. Sure it was scary, but they had each other, and that's all that mattered. She moved into his RV permanently, desperate to get away from her parents. It was a tight squeeze, but it worked. They made it work. He had gotten a job in a restaurant. He was just a waiter, but it paid well. She was planning to start college straight away, studying directing and film writing. But what was the rush? They had all the time in the world.

Or so they thought.

She began feeling ill all the time. But they just thought it was one of the illnesses going around, so they didn't think much of it. She was also constantly tired, but again they just put it down to the stress of applying to college. But when this carried on for over two months, he began to worry. He forced her to go the doctor, even though she insisted that she was fine. She was convinced it was just a bad bug that she had, and the doctor would just give her some antibiotics and she'd be good as new.

Looking back, Beck wishes that's what happened. He so wishes that. But unfortunately, it's not what happened. Not even close. The doctor ran some tests on her and told her he would get back to her with her results in a few days. But when the results came in, they weren't good. They were called up to the hospital for a meeting, which is when they found out the real reason why she hadn't been herself for the past few months.

Jade had cancer.

Cancer.

Beck sat there silently when the doctor went over their plans of attack about how they would fight the disease. She couldn't have cancer. She was Jade. Jade was strong, healthy, she rarely got sick. How could she have this awful disease?

They fought it aggressively with chemotherapy. And when they said aggressively, they meant aggressively. Jade became so weak, she had no energy whatsoever. She was constantly vomiting throughout the treatment, and she lost her hair. She cried when she realised her hair was coming out. Not because she was scared, but because she thought Beck would think she was ugly. Beck could have cried when she told him that. She would always be beautiful to him, no matter what.

The treatment wasn't working. That's what the doctor told them one day after several hours of chemotherapy. Beck was livid. How could it not be working? The doctor then gave Jade two options; she could either carry on with the hellish treatment, or she could choose to stop it, and just try to let her body fight the disease by itself.

She chose the latter. She cried in Beck's arms about how weak she was, and how she felt like the treatment was just making her worse. She hated the fact that she had no hair, and that she was sick all the time. She was just done.

So they let her go home. For the first time in months, Beck saw her smile when they got home to the RV, knowing that she didn't have to go into the hospital every other day to have treatment. He demanded that she stayed in bed though, and surprisingly, she didn't argue. Their friends came over to visit every few days, just to see how she was doing. Although her hair was beginning to grow back, she still wore a hat. Until Cat visited one day and gave her a gift. It was a wig. A long black beautiful wig that even had colourful streaks, just like her hair had before the treatment. They both burst into tears when they hugged, knowing that they probably had limited time together. Beck's own eyes filled with tears as he watched them cry together. Jade and Cat were literally sisters. He didn't even want to think about what would happen when.. well... you know.

When Beck was out at work, Cat would come over to the RV to just be with Jade, wanting to make the most of every second they had together. No one knew how much time Jade had left. They would sit together in the bed and watch movies all day, like they did when they were kids and one of them got sick. Their hands were interlocked for the whole time, almost as if they were too afraid to let go.

In bed at night, Beck just laid awake and watched her sleep. He would cry for hours as he did this, because he didn't know how much longer he would get to do it. He only cried when she was asleep. He had to be strong for her. He wouldn't let her see him breakdown. One night, while lying in bed, Jade turned to him and took his hand, "I want to be an angel," she whispered. He frowned, but before he could reply, she continued, "When I go. I want to be an angel. A guardian angel and watch over people, save people," she murmured, looking at the ceiling.

Beck took her hand and laced their fingers tightly together, "You will be the most beautiful angel there has ever been," he whispered, his voice choked. He watched as a tear slipped from her blue eyes and make a path down her porcelain white cheek.

She smiled softly, "I dream about it, y'know? I dream... about being an angel. I have the beautiful wings, and I can fly, and I don't hurt anymore. It's wonderful."

He cupped her soft cheek and pressed his lips to hers, "You will always be my angel," he breathed against her lips.

The next day... was the worst day of Beckett Oliver's life. He was at work on his break when he got a call from Cat. She was with Jade. At the hospital. Beck's heart stopped and he ran out of the restaurant, unable to care about anything else apart from Jade. He sped to the hospital, probably breaking all kinds of laws. Then, he met Cat in the waiting room. She was alone, crying into her knees.

Jade had stopped breathing. They were in the middle of watching another movie, when she just turned pale, her lips went blue, and she just... stopped. Poor Cat was hysterical. All Beck could do was hug her tightly as they both cried in fear of what would happen next. They weren't allowed to see Jade yet, the doctors were still trying to stabilize her. Over the next couple of hours, the rest of their friends arrived, their faces solemn.

Beck was on his feet instantly when the doctor appeared to take him to Jade room. She was stable, but she wasn't breathing on her own, and her heart was weak. His knees almost collapsed from under him when he saw her lying in the hospital bed, which had become an unfortunately familiar site over the past months. He sat down beside her and took her hand, lacing their fingers like he had done a million times before. He just watched her, knowing that this could be his last few moments with her. Tears came to his eyes at that thought.

"I love you," he whispered, gazing up at her extremely pale face. He didn't know what else to say. What could he say? There wasn't enough time in the world for him to say everything on his mind at that moment. "I know you're tired of fighting, you've done all you can. I know you want to be an angel, so go be one. Go be someone's guardian angel. Go save people. Go get your wings. May angels lead you in."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Jade's heart monitor beeped for a few more seconds, before flat-lining. Beck's face crumpled as he began to break down, unable to hold back anymore. He gripped onto her hand, unable to let go as she slipped away. The doors opened and several doctors and nurses ran inside. Beck was pulled away, but he didn't want to leave. His hands were ripped from Jade's and he screamed her name as he was dragged out into the corridor.

At the end of the corridor, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie watched in despair as Beck was dragged hysterically from Jade room. They knew. No one even had to confirm it. Jade was gone. Cat burst into tears and her knees gave out from underneath her, sending her to the ground as she sobbed loudly. Robbie kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms as he too began crying. Tori's face crumpled and Andre hugged her tightly as they all cried tears for the loss of their friend.

Beck was inconsolable when he finally reached them. Each of them hugged him tightly, crying even more at the sight of him being so distraught. He ran his hands over his face and screamed in despair, pressing his hands into his eyes. She was gone.

Andre drove him back to the RV, knowing that his friend was too distraught to drive at all. Beck entered his RV and the silence smacked him in the face. Everything was just how she and Cat left it, the move was still playing on loop on the small TV on the wall. He grabbed the remote and forcefully shut it off. He stood still and looked around the room. His eyes fell on their wall of pictures.

When Jade had first moved in, she didn't like the fact that one wall was almost completely bare, so she gathered tons of pictures of them and their friends and stuck them all over the wall in a big collage. He slowly walked over to the wall and stood in front of his, his eyes roaming over the photographs. The majority of the photos were of himself and Jade at different points in their lives. His heart broke as he looked at the pictures. She was gone. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

He reached out and tore his hand down the wall, ripping several pictures from it. He couldn't bare the thought of not being able to see her again, and the pictures made it worse. He tore his hand down again, ripping more pictures. His fingers were beginning to bleed, but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything. He was empty. He spun around and noticed a framed photo of himself and Jade from graduation. He tore over to it and picked it up before hurling it at the wall, making a satisfying smash as it collided with the wall.

He stormed into the bathroom, knowing there was another small framed picture of them together on the counter-top. But as he went to grab it, he caught his reflection in the mirror. He leaned over the sink, his shoulders tense as he looked at himself. His hair was past unruly now, his eyes were red and bloodshot, and his cheeks were tear-stained. What hurt most of all, was not seeing Jade next to him. He was alone now.

He completely broke down there and then, sinking down onto the cold bathroom floor and curling his knees up to his chest as he sobbed brokenly. His breaths were uneven and he gasped for air as he cried and cried for the loss of the love of his life. He reached into his shirt and pulled out her necklace. The necklace she had given to him so many years ago. He held it tightly in his fist, as though it was some sort of connection to Jade. He gazed down at it for a moment before pressing a kiss to it.

"May angels lead you in."


End file.
